hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2016
23:59:30 Yep 23:59:34 Agreed. 23:59:37 Not a sockpuppet. 23:59:40 :) 23:59:43 Yay! :) 23:59:44 :D 23:59:45 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:00:07 :d 00:00:11 SM, does the FMC still say a 15% chance of development? 00:00:21 :p 00:01:00 :P 00:01:04 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:01:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:51 I can't wait to see tonight's episode of StrawberryMaster''s Nightly Dissipation :p 00:01:59 :p 00:02:01 :P 00:03:33 "Every evening...for reasons not exactly known...StrawberryMaster leaves HHW chat..." 00:03:42 :p 00:04:06 :P 00:04:20 :p 00:04:21 #ElNinoForTrashHeep2016 00:04:30 :p 00:04:35 El Nino is gonna be dead in a few weeks 00:04:35 #LaNinaForPrez2016 00:04:39 :p 00:04:42 :P 00:04:44 #MakeTheAtlanticGreatAgain 00:04:47 ^ 00:04:48 :p 00:05:11 #MakeThePacificTerribleAgain 00:05:12 The cool tongue associated with La Nina has already appeared 00:05:22 !tell CycloneNkechinyer #MakeTheAtlanticGreatAgain 00:05:22 Hypercane: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 00:05:25 :p 00:05:26 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:32 test. 00:05:36 .tset 00:05:54 !tell CycloneNkechinyer #MakeThePacificTerribleAgain 00:05:55 Hypercane: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 00:05:56 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:06:05 :P 00:06:19 I'm going to start transferring all the TV shows from SM's test wiki to Hypothetical TV shows. 00:06:20 :p 00:06:32 pls 00:06:34 :P 00:06:39 :p 00:06:50 :P 00:07:01 SM pls 00:07:02 :p 00:07:36 Does anyone want user rights on TV shows? :p 00:07:57 No, thanks :p 00:08:06 No thanks 00:08:08 :P 00:08:11 Okay :p 00:08:29 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:09:05 AGirlCalledKeranique 00:09:06 AGirlCalledKeranique 00:09:08 cuss 00:09:10 jk 00:09:10 :P 00:09:11 LOL 00:09:12 :P 00:09:36 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:52 Wb Master of the Sass. 00:09:59 *spoke like star fire* 00:10:00 :P 00:10:09 Wb Sassandy 00:10:09 :p 00:10:17 @Bob I'm Igor now :p 00:10:23 Whatever :p 00:10:32 You were a FAIL, you 155 mph Failicia. :p 00:10:32 IgorForFail2016 00:10:39 oops 00:10:45 155 mph storms are Failicias :p 00:10:52 #IgorForFail2016 * 00:10:54 :P 00:10:55 At least I was a C4....your measly Alex was a C1 00:10:56 :p 00:11:31 It was January what more could you have expected? 00:11:35 :P 00:11:42 :p 00:11:44 LOL 00:11:53 January C1 > September C4 00:11:58 ^ 00:12:02 meh. 00:12:15 January C1 < September C5 00:12:27 Igor was a C5. 00:12:30 IMO. 00:12:41 not officially though. 00:12:46 Whatever. 00:12:52 :P 00:13:04 Igor really brought my hopes down when it started weakening.. 00:13:10 Let's not turn Sassmaster into an Alex hater... :p 00:13:15 ^ 00:13:15 Okay. 00:13:17 :P 00:13:21 Don't turn me into Nkech 00:13:22 :p 00:13:24 :p 00:13:45 :P 00:14:04 :P 00:14:32 I've transferred most of the stuff over to TV shows. :p 00:14:40 though back then I was amazed at how Igor and Julia were C4s at the same time. 00:14:42 :P 00:14:57 Me too... 00:15:19 img="icons.wxug.com/data/images/blogs/atl_ir4_sat_tropicalindex_0.gif?20164172015" 00:15:23 Latest imagery on this low 00:15:38 It looks like precipitation rate is increasing... 00:15:56 #FormBonnieForm 00:15:59 :P 00:15:59 ^ 00:16:11 Nkech if Bonnie forms tomorrow: *** ** ** ** * * * ****** 00:16:12 :p 00:16:17 XD 00:16:21 I just wrote asterisks, no real bad words. :p 00:16:33 Uh huh sure.. 00:16:35 :P 00:16:36 jk 00:16:39 :p 00:16:57 http://hypotheticaltvshows.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity All TV shows have moved here. :p 00:16:58 k. 00:16:59 :P 00:17:14 don't abandon my test wiki pls 00:17:15 :P 00:17:22 I won't :p 00:17:46 I may make it Hypothetical TV Shows and Movies Wiki 00:17:56 So Story of Damon/Story of Daniel can be here as well. 00:19:55 :p 00:19:58 :P 00:20:02 :p :p 00:20:23 HTSW now has rules :p 00:20:43 yayyyy 00:21:06 :P :P :P :P :P 00:21:24 Should I permaban Cyclone Gala? :p 00:21:25 Jk 00:21:43 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 00:21:46 CRAP 00:21:49 FAIL 00:21:51 :p 00:21:52 DUH 00:21:53 Okay, Collin. :p 00:21:58 Jk 00:22:37 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 00:22:40 ALMOST 00:22:42 :P 00:22:46 Look who's Failicia now.... 00:22:48 :p 00:22:57 at least I did better than you at it. 00:22:59 :P 00:23:02 ooohhhhhh 00:23:23 Wow, you totally hurt my feelings there.... 00:23:25 NOT. 00:23:30 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 00:23:43 :p 00:23:54 :p :p 00:23:55 :p 00:23:57 :p :p :p 00:24:01 . 00:24:05 Not sure what that is, :p 00:24:08 :p 00:24:17 I know what it is. 00:24:57 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:25:13 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:16 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P 00:25:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:28 A- 00:25:30 :P 00:25:37 Bob pls 00:25:41 you're an A- 00:25:42 :P 00:25:44 "E" for Emily - a storm that really didn't deserve C5 status. 00:26:01 lol 00:26:36 *Emily suddenly 720 noscopes Igor in the forehead* 00:26:42 :P 00:26:48 I'm an A- :P ? 00:26:56 More like B+ 00:26:57 :P 00:26:58 Wow.....so Igor and Emily are in the same season, now? 00:27:19 They are now. 00:27:21 :P 00:27:40 :P 00:27:43 Igor was still stronger than Emily in terms of pressure :p 00:27:46 20052010 Atlantic hurricane season 00:27:47 :p 00:28:00 Bob pls 00:28:06 Sassmaster pls 00:28:08 :p 00:28:13 Blobby Pls 00:28:18 StrawberryMaster pls 00:28:40 HurricaneOdile pls 00:28:42 :P 00:28:47 Hypercane Bot pls 00:29:02 AGirlCalledKeranique pls 00:29:26 Keranique, AKA the user in chat 95% of the time but only says something 21% of the time. :p 00:29:32 :p 00:29:40 Lol 00:29:42 :P 00:29:48 Lol King pls 00:29:56 Odile, on the other hand, is in chat 89% of the time but only says something 33% of the time. 00:29:57 :p 00:30:02 :p 00:30:11 :P 00:30:21 :P :P :P 00:30:21 :p 00:31:29 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:36 :P :P :P :P :P :P 00:31:36 She's not managing them well if she can't even remember the ones she created.... :p 00:31:38 SM is approaching is nightly dissipation 00:31:41 :/ 00:31:42 :p 00:32:15 Nightly Dissipation pls 00:32:19 inb4 Keranique reawakens. 00:32:19 :P 00:32:28 Which wiki did I NOT create? A- Diseases, B- Sports, C- HHW Scenarios, D- Airplanes, E- TV Shows 00:32:34 C 00:32:35 C 00:32:37 yeo 00:32:38 *yep 00:32:41 "yeo" 00:32:41 "yeo" 00:32:48 :p 00:33:15 I'm considering making "Hypothetical Central" like CC but for Hypothetical Wikis 00:33:25 It's not a wiki for pages, but for...meetings and stuff. 00:33:31 :p 00:33:33 :p 00:33:48 Led by Hypercane as president. 00:33:52 Not bureaucrat, president. 00:33:53 :p 00:33:55 :p 00:34:04 How many wikis do I own? A- 1 B- 2 C- 10 D- >10 00:34:07 :P 00:34:10 D 00:34:12 ^ 00:34:17 D. 00:34:20 Most likely correct. 00:34:21 :P 00:34:34 I stopped counting after like 10.. 00:34:42 HHW Trivia: Who is the only HHW admin to not own a wiki of his own? 00:34:45 Just like Keranique... :p 00:34:52 @Bob Odile 00:34:55 CORRECT! 00:34:57 :P 00:34:58 :p 00:35:06 Sports was my first 00:35:09 Diseases was my second 00:35:14 Airplanes was my third 00:35:18 TV shows was my fourth 00:35:25 By Default Hypothetial Stars was my first. 00:35:42 Nkech should adopt Bernie Sanders wiki. :p 00:35:43 the "true" first one shall not be mentioned.. 00:35:51 For me, it was Roller Coasters followed by Hypothetical Severe Storms 00:35:53 :p 00:36:02 I honestly thought HSSW was an HH creation. 00:36:03 :p 00:36:07 :p 00:36:16 He is (bcrat) on that wiki :p 00:36:16 :O 00:36:27 Hype also has Hypothetical Hail Storms 2016 04 18